ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Regular Time
Amazing Regular Time is a direct-to-video crossover TV special on Cartoon Network. It was a crossover between three Cartoon Network shows, The Amazing World of Gumball, Regular Show and Adventure Time. Summary In this TV special, Mordecai, Finn, Gumball and all of the residents of Elmore, the Park and the Land of Ooo must battle for the most, powerful villain of all time. Plot Characters The Amazing World of Gumball *Gumball Watterson (voiced by Jacob Hopkins), a 12-year-old blue cat who lives with his family in the fictional American city of Elmore. He is the main protagonist of The Amazing World of Gumball. He attends Elmore Junior High in the seventh grade along with his adoptive brother and best friend Darwin. *Darwin Watterson (voiced by Terrell Ransom, Jr.) is a goldfish and Gumball's best friend and adoptive brother. Initially given to Gumball as a pet, Darwin later sprouted legs and subsequently became a full member of the Watterson family. *Anais Watterson (voiced by Kyla Rae Kowalewski) is a pink rabbit, Anais is Gumball and Darwin's 4-year-old sister. She is incredibly smart for her age, to the point that she attends Elmore Junior High with her brothers. *Nicole Watterson (voiced by Teresa Gallagher) is a blue cat who is responsible for the upkeep of her family, performing house chores and working long hours at The Rainbow Factory. *Richard Watterson (voiced by Dan Russell) is a pink rabbit and stay-at-home dad, Richard spends most of his time sleeping, eating, and watching television. Regular Show *Mordecai (voiced by J.G. Quintel) is a 23-year-old blue jay. He is one of the main protagonists of Regular Show, along with his best friend Rigby, although he is often considered the lead protagonist of the show. *Rigby (voiced by William Salyers) is one of the main protagonists of Regular Show. He is a 23-year-old raccoon. He made his debut in the original Pilot episode working as a groundskeeper at the park. Adventure Time *Finn the Human (voiced by Jeremy Shada) is a 15-year-old human boy who loves nothing more than going on adventures and saving the day. He wears a hat that covers his extremely long flowing golden hair. *Jake the Dog (voiced by John DiMaggio) is Finn's best friend and adoptive brother. He is a 28-year-old—in "magical dog years"—shape-shifting bulldog. *Princess Bubblegum (voiced by Hynden Walch) is a bubblegum humanoid, comparable to the inhabitants of the Candy Kingdom which she rules. *BMO (voiced by Niki Yang), sometimes written phonetically as Beemo, is a sentient video game console-shaped robot that lives with Finn and Jake. BMO is neither male nor female. In the show both the pronoun "he" and the term "m'lady" have been used in reference to BMO. Its appearance has been compared to a "Game Boy and Macintosh mashup". Transcript To view the transcript, click here. Trivia *It was aired on Spring 2018. *It was distributed by Cartoon Network Studios. Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Direct-to-video film Category:Crossover films Category:Crossover movies Category:Direct-to-Video Movies Category:Crossovers Category:TV Specials Category:Cartoon Network Cinematic Universe Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Films Category:Upcoming crossovers Category:Shanell0420's Ideas Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Adventure Time Category:Regular Show Category:Multiverse Category:FamilyChoice specials Category:Direct-to-video animated films Category:Family Category:Comedy Category:Action/Adventure Category:DVD Category:Blu-Ray Category:Digital HD Category:PG-13 Category:Animation Category:Good ideas